Kidnapped
by Cat.Ninja.Assassin
Summary: What will happen when the Akatsuki kidnapp a snobby rich girl? Read and find out. OC Please R&R rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random fanfic i thought of when i was sleeping. i guess that should be called a dream. anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Who's it going to be?

It was sunset. And in the Akatsuki lair, the members were planning something. "So why are we gathered here like this?" Kisame asks sounding bored.

"The leader said something about an special operation, but that's all I know" Zetsu explained.

"Well that's just stupid un" Deidara whined sitting down.

"What's stupid?" Pein asked as he entered the room. Deidara sweat dropped and replied. "Er…Tobi's haircut!"

"Tobi doesn't have a haircut!" Tobi shouted confused.

"Silence! Now I have called you here today, for a special operation, which is to abduct a certain someone" Pein explained which got everyone thinking.

"Who is it?" Hidan asked.

"DADDY!" 17 year old rich girl Lili shouted at the top of her lungs. Her dad bursts in "Yes! Lili" he replies.

"Where is my Taijustu teacher?! I need to work on it, and he is NOT HERE!" she shouts as she ties up her long blonde hair. Her dad sighs "Didn't you know he called in sick today?"

"WHAT!" her dad covers his ears. "Well what am I supposed to do? My Taijustu is the only skill I need to work on, if I don't perfect it I ARGH!" she complained as she ran out of her Taijustu room.

"Don't worry sweetheart…"

"Ha too late!"

"No because we will get you a longer lesson tomorrow, besides its late now anyway and you need…"

"A longer lesson? No dad, I don't need a longer lesson, I need a better teacher, get me another" she demands as she walks into her huge bedroom. "Well I cant right now, I have to leave the village tonight for business." her dad explained.

"Again? But you just got back"

"Oh I know, but when your rich, you have to do these things, plus I will get you something nice when I get back"

This brought a smile to her face, she hugs him. "Thanks dad"

He kisses her forehead, and leaves the room, when he does he sighs. And walks off.

Lili's made comes in to her bedroom. And helps Lili get dressed for bed. "Did you have a nice day today Lili?" she asked.

Lili sighs "No, it was the worst day ever! I love being rich, but it makes the whole world seem incompetent you know? And my daddy says something like I'm worth more than this village is that true."

The made shrugs and helps Lili into bed. "Well, who knows it might be, goodnight Lili" she leaves the room.

Lili giggles at the thought of being worth more than a village.

"Her name is Lili, and she is very valuable" Pein explains while holding up a picture of her. Some of the guys a pink strip go across their noses, cos she was really pretty. "Right, we need her tonight, that's the only time she is alone. So Deidara and Sasori, go get her!"

"Yes sir" they both said and set out for the village that Lili lives in.

* * *

**Hope you like chapter 1, I will continue if I get reviews for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Infiltration

It was the dead of night, and just over the village that is home to Lili, Deidara and Sasori were just entering the village. He makes a clay bird, and jumps on top of it.

"Remember Deidara, no mistakes. This is the only chance we have" Sasori explains while Deidara only smirks. "Got it un"

He flies off and heads straight off to the mansion that Lili lives in.

Lili who is still awake, is looking out the window. She notices the big bird. And looks at it in wonder. She starts to panic when it lands right outside her house. She then sees Deidara jump off it and head for the door.

She gasps and runs to the front door but before she got there, one of the butlers had already answered it. And without warning his face exploded. Lili screamed, which caught Deidara's attention. "Ah ha!" he says running in.

Lili runs back to her bedroom, and tries to hide, but Deidara had already entered the bedroom. "Hello un" he says with a smirk.

Lili gulps and is backed up against her balcony. She looks back to see how high it is, and she if she can jump. But it is too high. "No way down un" he teased as he slowly walks towards her. But in desperation she jumped down anyway.

She managed to land on something soft, and ran through the village. When she started to see the bird chasing her, she screamed. "GO AWAY!"

But before she could get away. Deidara had grabbed her from the bird and flew away with her. "PUT ME DOWN!" she shouts punching him. But he found this amusing. He knew one way to shut her up. And that was to use his hand tongues.

"Hey shut it un!" Deidara tried that first to see if that would work. "Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are?!" She snapped at him in disgust. He stuck out his hand tongues

"Ew…" she says staring at them. "What the hell is that?" she asked. "Its not what they are you should be worried about un!" he smirks.

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe" he teased. "Well its not a very good one" she turned in disgust.

They both land outside where Sasori is waiting. He can hear Lili screaming let me go!.

"You did it I see" Sasori says walking over to them. He watches Lili.

"Deidara, you could of at least got her some clothes, instead of dragging her here in her inappropriate pyjama's" Sasori says not so happy with her Strappy top and shorts.

"Excuse me! Well its a lot better than what your wearing" she snaps which makes them both look at what they are wearing. "Look in that case, just let me go get my clothes" She asked trying to trick them.

"I think that would missing the point of the whole kidnapping thing un" Deidara frowns.

"Well who said you can kidnap me?" She shouted. Then she started going on about something. Deidara sighed and walked up to her. "Wait what are doing? Go away" she backs away from him.

Deidara pinches her shoulder which makes her pass out. "Did you know you could do that?" Sasori asked a smirking Deidara. "No"

Deidara lifts her up and carries her away with Sasori.

**There's chapter 2 hope u liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer AnImExLaVeR. Hope u like this chapter. Plus you get a free kitten. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Mission successful.

Lili finds herself slowly waking up, when she gets her vision back she is in Deidara's arms. "What the hell! Put me down you Perv!" she boots him in the ribs. Cos she is not that strong with Taijustu, it didn't really hurt.

So he laughed at her attempt, and how she was trying to get out of his grasp. She struggles but has no luck.

"Please let me go!" she begs. "Nope!"

She growls and gives up. Deidara moved his hand so it was flat on her stomach. She then felt uncomfortable, especially when the mouth starts nibbling her stomach. "Move your hand!" she shouts.

He smirked and didn't listen.

"MOVE IT NOW!" she demanded. He still didn't listen. "that's it! She managed to somehow loop her way out of his grasp. She jumped back and made a run for it. But only to find herself caught quickly by Sasori.

She sweat dropped then noticed that they had arrived. "Pleeeeeeeeease tell me! This isn't where you plan on keeping me" she whined. "Yep un"

She screamed. "Stop screaming! Someone might hear you yeah!" Deidara demanded.

"Uh HELLO! That's the point!" she snapped. They bring her inside where all the other Akatsuki members are waiting.

"Oh great! There are more of you" she snapped.

"Great work you two! We have what we need now" Pein says coming up to Lili. "What do you mean? what we need. Why do you need me for?"

"You are very valuable, and we need some value"

She looked at him confused.

"We need money!" He snapped putting it simply so she would get it.

"Oh!"

"Well he doesn't, he's rich" Hidan pointed to his partner. "AND ITS MINE!" he cackled madly.

"Well I'm not staying so, sorry to burst your bubbles" she is about to storm out, but is stopped by Itachi.

"Dam! Why are you lot so fast?" She asked backing away from Itachi. "Can I at least get some nice clothes?" She demanded.

Konan walks in. "Follow me!"

Lili walked over to her and followed her into Konan's room. Konan opened her wardrobe where she had millions of nice clothes. "Wow! This is bigger than my wardrobe!" Lili had already picked an outfit that she loved.

When Lili came back out with everyone else, she was now wearing a white dress with long sleeves. And it comes to just a few inches under her waist. But its not that short than it sounds. She has big white boots with red socks just appearing over the top.

"So what do I do?" She asked folding her arms. "Just…make yourself comfortable, if things work out you might even be joining us" Pein says walking away. "WHAT! Are you insane I'm not joining you!"

Pein had already walking out with Konan. She growls and stomps her feet on the ground. "I HATE THIS!" she shouted and started storming around screaming. Everyone couldn't take it and walked out for a sec so she could calm down.

"Ha! They fell for it!" she began to run out. And surprisingly enough she managed to get out. She kept looking back to make sure she wasn't followed. Then started to run.

She managed to get quite far away, for running. But when she sat down for rest. She only found Itachi and Kisame standing in front of her. She gasped and tried to run again. But her wrist was grabbed by Kisame. She was lifted in the air, by her wrist. She felt embarrassed by this and started to kick him.

He chuckled as they returned back. When they returned they were all standing there again. "Found her!" Kisame shouted.

"She actually got quite far" Itachi added as Itachi held both her wrists behind her back. Pein walked up to her and put his hand under her chin lifting it so their eyes met. "Do I need to chain you up?" He asked smirking at her.

She sighed "No…"

"Good" he ruffled her hair, as he walked off again. She looked back at Itachi. "um…you can let go anytime you know"

Itachi stared at her for a bit, he was examining her eyes, her light blue eyes behind her pink eye make up.

He chuckled and let her go, "What so funny?" she snapped rubbing her wrists. He ignored her and walked off.

Lili didn't approve of this and started to shout at him. "Hey! I'm talking to you! What so funny?"

He still walked off. She looked around at the Akatsuki members that were sitting and chatting in the room.

She sighed and sat down, thinking it was hopeless.

She thought to herself _"How am I ever going to get outta here?"_

**Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Desperation.

Lili was sat on the ground fiddling with her long blonde hair. She had to stop tears coming out of her eyes. Or they will think she is weak. She kept looking for a time to escape, but they were on to her now.

She didn't know what to do, she was staring at the ground, thinking of her dad. This is when she thought _"Sod it! I'm making a run for it!" _she ran outside again but this time Deidara and Hidan were right behind her.

For some strange reason she thought this was fun. She enjoyed getting chased. Especially by guys. Its when Hidan threw his scythe at her and it only just missed her head by inches was when she panicked. She panicked so much that she lost her balance.

She had to stop running, or she would of fallen. She was panting heavily when Deidara grabbed her by the waist. "Gotcha!…"

"Ok, you got me! You don't have to be a Perv about it!" she snapped.

"How is this being perverted un?" He snapped back. "Cos your touching me sexually?"

He blushed at the word sex. And quickly let go. Hidan was laughing at how red Deidara went.

She actually giggled as well.

She then walked back to the lair on her own. "What exactly do you need me for anyway?" she asked Deidara who was right behind her. "I don't know, but Pein does, go ask him"

"Which one is he?"

"The orange hair dude un" he replied, which made her frown. "Your kidding, the one who threaten to chain me up, THAT guy?"

Deidara nods.

"Uh…no thanks, I'd rather not be in the know, And you! What was that about? You almost took my head off with that stupid thing!" she shouted at Hidan.

He was shocked at first than chuckled. "You shouldn't of ran away," he twirled his scythe showing off a bit.

"Yeah well, I shouldn't even be here, I think I have a right to run away" she walked off secretly heading for the exit again.

She the thought fast and gasped "OH MY GOD WHAT'S THAT!" she pointed to the over direction of the exit. Everyone's attention turned to where she pointed. While she dashed out again.

This time she was chuckling to herself when she ran. She thought it was a lot of fun running away. Instead of running she did the smart thing and made a clone of herself. And let that one keep running while she hid.

She did that, and made it run like crazy. She hid in a tree, and watched the Akatsuki members chase the clone. She then jumped out and ran a different way. She thought there was nothing to worry about, and walked instead.

She was walking but looking around while she was. Just in case they find her. She heard a twig snap and quickly turned. But it was only a squirrel. When she slowly turned again, Itachi was right in her face. She gasped.

She tried to run again, but failed, he grabbed her by the wrist. He stared at her eyes again. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she asked getting creeped out.

He grabbed her other wrist so they both had no hands free. "What are you doing?" she asks. He slowly lifts his hand and uses it to lift her fringe to reveal her forehead. She tried to step back but couldn't, he gently kissed her on the forehead.

She was shocked, she just got kissed by someone she doesn't even know. She stood there blushing and staring until Itachi grabs her wrist and takes her back.

"_What the hell just happen?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Are you in?

Lili still shocked was sat down, this time her boot chained to the ground. She had an easy option of escaping which was taking her boot off. But she never did. She stared at the ground fiddling with her hair.

Deidara came up behind her, and unlocked it. "Come on, Pein would like to see ya un" he says holding her shoulders pushing her in the right direction. She chuckled, "Still touchy feely I see"

He blushed with a sweat drop, "Stop saying that!" he shouted. Then he muttered "Its not like I have a crush un"

"Crush?…You have a crush on me?" she laughed.

He went completely red, "No!…Now shut up and get in there!" he pushes her into Pein's room. "Lili,…" Pein said as she glared at him.

"Let me guess, your going to chain me up for keep running away!" She snapped folding her arms. "Actually, I was going to offer you a position in the Akatsuki"

"What's that?" She asked, which put a frown on his face. "Us…"

She blew a raspberry "that's what your called?" she tried to fight back laughter. Then she remembered what he said " Hell no! why should I? I thought you kidnapped me for my value, why are you…"

"If your valuable, then people can't kill you can they? Perfect member, We'll get more things done that way." he explained. "Look you don't even have a choice in the matter, You're an Akatsuki member now!"

"Well you can Kiss my ass, cos I'm outta here!" She shouted running for the door, she ran all the way to the exit again and ran outside. But all of them were standing there smirking at her. "oh…"

Deidara and Sasori dragged her back in. "Have fun?" Pein smirked as he watched her being dragged back in. "Your staying with them two by the way" he added walking off pointing to the two holding her. She looked at them and her jaw dropped.

"NO WAY AM I STAYING WITH!…" before she could finish. They both appeared in front of her with devilish grins on their faces.

She growled and tried to get them to move , but both Deidara and Sasori held one of her wrists and dragged her to their room.

"Why have I got to stay with you boys? Cant I have my own room?" she cried sitting on the floor of their room. "You might have been able to have your own room, if you didn't keep running away" Sasori explained fiddling with one of his puppets.

"Well are you sure that Blondie here didn't request me being in here?" Lili teased pointing to Deidara which made him blush with embarrass, and anger. Sasori stared at her then Deidara then back to her.

"You know Blondie isn't much of an insult when you have blonde hair too" Sasori says which makes Lili frown. She huffed and turned around "Yeah well, Who asked you?" She snapped.

"Well enjoy your stay un!" Deidara joked as he ruffled her hair when he hopped into his bed.

"_I wanna go home!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Night with Artists

It was night, and Lili was now enduring her first night with the Akatsuki members, Sasori and Deidara. She couldn't sleep at all. Mainly cos Deidara kept talking, non stop about nothing really.

Sasori was fiddling with his puppet, that she could of lived with, but not the continuous chatter.

She sighed and sat up, "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep!" she snapped and laid back down. Suddenly she felt a huge weight on her bed.

When she looked up, Deidara was sat right over her. "What are you doing?" she shouted and pushed him away. "You know your really grouchy un" he said sitting on her bed crossed legged.

"Hmm gee I wonder why?" she snapped, sarcasm added. She leaned away from him. Being childish he got closer to her, when he got too close she whacked him with the pillow. He grabbed it and ran over to his bed with it. "Ha! Its mine now un!" he joked, hugging it up against his chest.

"Can I get some peace please?" Sasori asked getting annoyed, but not really showing it. Lili frowned at him. "Oh I'm sorry! Am I being annoying?" she asked sarcastically.

Sasori nods.

Lili growls and runs out of the room, "Where are you going?" Deidara shouted. "Er bathroom,"

"What for?" Deidara asked suspiciously. "Oh I wonder!" she walked off. She went to the bathroom. Then used this chance to get out of there.

She quickly ran to the exit, when suddenly "You don't want to do that!"

She gasped and quickly turned, to see Itachi standing there. She looked him up and down. "Not you again" she muttered.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked walking towards her. "Well you stare at me, then you kiss me, I mean what is it with you? I don't even know your name!" she says being backed against the wall.

"Itachi…

"What?"

"You said you don't know my name, and now you do" he says getting really close to her.

"Itachi, huh…that's kinda nice" she says not making eye contact with him, she is a bit scared of his Sharingan.

"Well I er…better go back to…" she is cut off by him raising her chin so they meet at the eyes. "Do you fear me?" he asked sternly. "What do you mean?"

"Do you fear me? Are you scared of me?" he asked again.

"sort of…I don't know, I mean I've been kidnapped by you lot, so I am sort of scared of you, why? do you want me to be?"

"No…why do you think I keep coming to get you?"

She sighs "why?"

"Cos I don't wish for you to get hurt" he says which makes her frown.

"Seriously?"

He nods. "Oh my…Really? Oh that is so sweet, you know there should be more guys like you, not with the kidnapping, you know the sweetness and…" he cuts her off by kissing her softly. "Wow…" she says shocked.

"Whoa! What's going on here then un?" Deidara asked with Sasori next to him. Lili looked at Itachi blushed then walked off passed them. She thought to herself as she was walking back to her room,

"_Well that was weird, who would of thought, that such a nice guy like him would be here"_

She got back into bed, and stared up at the ceiling, all of a sudden Deidara appears frowning at her,

"What?"

"I saw you making out with Itachi!" he pouted which made her blush. "We weren't making out! How dare you er…I don't even know you guy's name" she said calming down a bit.

"I'm Sasori, and that is Deidara"

She looked at Deidara who smiled a big grin. "Well obviously you know my name, so goodnight!" she yawned and laid down. Deidara pouted staring at her. "Hmph! I'm much better looking than Itachi un"

"Oh I'm sorry for making you so jealous," she teased.

Still pouting he looked at her, then smiled. "You wish un" with that he finally got into his own bed and went to sleep.

Lili was still thinking about Itachi. She sighed then went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Day one on the job!

Lili was fast asleep when suddenly, "LILI!" Deidara shouted jumping on her bed. She screamed "WHAT THE HELL! What are you doing you idiot!"

"Time to get up un!" he says stopped jumping, but still sat on her bed right next to her infact. She sighed and looked at him. "Are you serious? Are you having a laugh? I'm going to kick your ass if you don't go away!" she shouted which annoyed Sasori.

"Are you aware of the time? Stop shouting!" he says laying back down. Lili looked at him then glared at Deidara. "Its not time to get up is it?" she asked which made him laugh. "No un"

She shot up and started punching him in the arm.

"Deidara you are the most annoying person I have ever met!" she shouts. Deidara grabs her arms and pulls her so they both fall off the bed. "Oh that's it, I'm gonna beat the crap outta you now!" she says laughing.

Sasori who is not amused, shouts "GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

Lili didn't have anything against Sasori so she did what he said. But Deidara still got on her bed. She didn't give anymore, she just wanted to sleep.

Which is what she did. When she actually woke up she found Deidara laying beside her. This made her blush, she then slowly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She got herself ready, then went to outside, she didn't even think of running away this time.

Itachi comes behind her with an Akatsuki coat in his hand. "here.." he passes the coat to her. "Oh, no way am I wearing this!" she says handing it back to him. "Lili…you have to wear it,"

"Why? Its hideous!" she says squinting at it. "It shows you're an Akatsuki member" Itachi says handing it back to her. "Yeah well, I didn't even get a choice, its not like I wanted to be!" she snapped looking at the coat.

"And plus, what if my daddy sees me, he would lose all respect for me if he found out I…" tears begin to form in her eyes. Itachi raised his eyebrows then walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She hugged him back, while wiping away tears.

"I'll tell you what…" Itachi whispers which makes her look up at him. "If you wear the coat and complete today's task, then tomorrow…I'll take you to your village, But only for a visit, and no one is aloud to see you" she was shocked, she thought about it.

"Well…I guess its better than nothing" she smiled and hugged him tighter. Itachi put the coat on for her, kissed her cheek than walked off, but saying "Don't tell no one!".

Lili smiled and bit her lip. Lili was paired with her roommates today. She was wishing it was over already. They set out, their task was to kill someone who had been giving information away about them. They walked through the woods for hours.

"This is a nightmare, how far is it?" she whined. "We're not there yet Lili" Deidara says getting annoyed from her moaning. "The village is just up ahead actually." Sasori added as they could now see parts of the village. When they arrive on the outside. They hide in some trees.

"Ok Lili, we need you for this" Sasori says facing her. Lili looked confused. "Why do you need me?" she asked while Deidara removed her coat for her. "People don't know your from the Akatsuki yeah"

She followed that part. "So no one will suspected you luring out a man to kill him" Sasori finished which made her eyes widen. "Kill?…I cant kill a man!"

"Don't worry yeah, we got that part covered!" Deidara says handing her a picture of the man.

"All you have to do is lure him here" Sasori says pointing to the spot that they need him in.

"Well what do I say?" she asked looking at the picture. "Anything un, just get him here!" Deidara says helping her out of the tree. She slowly makes her way into the village. When inside she looks at the picture then looks at everyone else.

She sighs and starts asking people. One person knew where he was, and directed her to him. He was in a café house. She walked over to him and sat down at his table. "Hi there," she says smiling. The man looked at her as is she was a freak. "Hi…" he says eating.

"I was wondering, er would you accompany me outside the village for a,…a.." she quickly looked around the room then noticed a flyer, saying something about a interviewer. "An interview!"

His eyes widened "An interview? Sure why not, but why outside of the village?" he asked frowning at her. "Um cos,…Cos you don't want everyone else getting in the way of YOUR interview do you?"

He shakes his head. "Right well lets go!" she grabs his arm and rushes out with him.

They both head out to the spot that was where she had to bring him. "So what's this interview about eh?" he asked with his hands in his pockets.

She sighs, "Its not an interview!" she looked round at him to see him shocked. "Wait then why…Argh!" he was struck by Sasori. Lili screamed as she watched the man die in front of her. Her eyes froze in place at the dead man on the floor. "Hey you ok un?" Deidara asks patting her shoulder.

She snaps out of it. "NO! I just watched a man die, and now that I think about it, An innocent man!" she shouted. Then she looked down sad. "And I…helped to kill him" she started to walk off with both artists following her.

On their way back Lili was silent, Deidara felt bad for her. "Good job today un!" he poked her arm. She only replied with an "Hn"

When they returned, they said the mission was a success. Itachi noticed that Lili was upset, so he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting her on the bed. She sniffed, "I just helped and watched an innocent man die today" she began to cry.

"Don't cry…we're having a party tonight" Itachi said smiling. She looked at him weird. "A party?"

He nods. "Really? Oh wow!" that cheered her up in an instance.

Later that evening they were having a party. Drinking and getting drunk. Itachi was sat with his arm around Lili. Deidara was sat on the other side of her. They were all watching the members wrestling in the middle of the room. First it was Sasori vs. Hidan.

Hidan won. Then it was Kisame vs. Tobi.

Tobi ran around in circles screaming, which angered Kisame so he gave one blow to the head, and it was all over.

Next match was Deidara vs. Lili, who was shocked by this cos she didn't even know she was playing. So they both went into the middle. Lili just kept running away from Deidara, so he decided to end it quickly. He didn't want to hurt her so her grabbed her and stuck his tongue mouth, in her neck. She shrieked and tried to get away but failed so she lost that.

It was late at night and Lili was drunk and tired. She fell asleep on Itachi's lap. He was stroking her long hair. Lili remembered what Itachi said. She would get to see her dad and village tomorrow. She couldn't be more excited.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tragedy

Lili was fast asleep on the sofa still. Its only when Itachi woke her up she found she had been there all night. She then gasped in excitement, cos she remembered where she was going today. She hugged him and thanked him again.

She got ready, but had to be very quiet, cos the everyone else is sleeping. They both snuck out of the lair and set out for her village. "Oh I cant wait! I know I cant say anything to him, but I'll finally see my daddy!" she says leaping for joy. Itachi smirked and watched her. "Well its just over this hill" he said as she smiled.

When they were walking she suddenly stopped. "What's up?" he asked her, she looked uneasy. "Lili?"

"Something's wrong!" she whispers and rushes quicker over the hill. She gasped on the sight she saw.

Her village was completely destroyed. Houses were knocked down and everything. She froze in place but as soon as Itachi saw and put his hand on her shoulder. She ran to her village.

She had tears pouring out of her eyes, she looked at all the places that she loved in ruins. She saw people she knew dead on the floor. She gasped "Daddy!"

She ran to her mansion which too was destroyed. She ran inside, and straight to her dads room. When she burst open the door….Her dad was dead on the ground.

She gasped. Her legs froze in place. She stood and stared. Tears over flowing from her eyes. She gulped and slowly walked over to her father.

When she managed to get to him she stared down at him, her tears dripping onto him. Her legs gave way and she fell onto her knees next to him. "Dad…dy" she cried holding his blood covered hand. She looked around the room, then back at her dad.

Itachi came in, and saw her father. He was shocked as well. "Lili…" he whispers. But she takes no notice. "Why?…why did this happen?" she shouted through her tears. She kissed her dads forehead, then looked up in anger.

Something inside of her snapped, she was no longer the girl she was before. Itachi was shocked when she turned round, her eyes were different, they were purple with gold swirls going around them.

"_What is this?…is that a Kekki Genkai?" _Itachi thought.

"I WILL KILL WHO EVER DONE THIS!" she shouted and smashed her dads desk to dust. She storms out. This is a side of Lili, Itachi had never seen. When he followed her she was coming out of her bedroom carrying what's left of her possessions.

"Lili…I understand your upset but, you need to calm down" he grabs her shoulder. She turns with the worst death glare anyone could ever give. Itachi lets go slowly as she continues to walk off. Itachi sighed and followed.

When they returned from the long silence trip back home. She stormed in and didn't even acknowledge anyone. "Hey Lili what's up un?" Deidara asked.

Itachi had to quickly pull Deidara back cos Lili flipped and smashed the ground Deidara had been standing. He gasped and looked at her.

She growled and ran off back into the bedroom. "Her village was destroyed along with her father" Itachi explains to the rest of the group. Anger struck Pein's face. "You went to her village!" he shouted.

Itachi sighed, not only was he getting told off, but the girl he knew was now someone else…


End file.
